


Ban-chan's Encore

by sugarskrub (orphan_account)



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Demons, Dysfunctional Family, Families of Choice, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-04-11 03:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sugarskrub
Summary: In new worlds, what will come?Banica and her friends, side-by-side --All that really matters is that they're together.--This fic is loosely based on the events of Banica Concerto!!All OCs in this fic are, design-wise, based on cancelled vocaloids.
Kudos: 6





	1. Reprise: It All Starts Somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> the first batch of ocs are based on lui hibiki and ring suzune, combining their initial and finalized designs. come home vocanext. i know u wont but please PLEASE IM BEGGING.  
rune = lui, lyre = ring, of course

** \-- 0.00AM -- Very dark. New place. _Unfamiliar_. -- **

The ship was really destroyed, huh. The crackling of fire on the white vessel -- the rush of the flickers of sparks, illuminating this dark shadow of a night. _Banica couldn’t care less, though -- for, the people that truly mattered had survived the crash._

Herself, Arte, and Pollo -- Lich and Eater, too. That was all she needed to traverse this new horizon.

Two were sent off in one direction, and three moved in the other --

And so a new story would be told…

** \-- 7.00AM -- It’s late enough to be awake. Chapel Falsifia de Lune. -- **

Ugh, Thursdays. Rune cradled his face, disconcerted -- it was always Thursdays, they were the worst. When Lyre was at her absolute finest hour. Sarcasm, of course. It was always when she was at her absolute lowest.

And, naturally, when Lyre was down, there was one thing she’d do -- take it out on her dearest, beloved half-brother, the demon of Falsifia. Of course, he wasn’t a real demon. At least, he didn’t think so. He did… some things wrong, he supposed, but that was only human.

A good idea would probably be -- getting out of here. Or something to that effect. If he ran away for a bit from the chapel, he could probably endure the rest of her hellfire.

Ha, perhaps that was a bit tasteless, given…

Well, maybe he was the one with ‘hellfire’ in his veins, though.

Right. Getting out of here.

Time to pack a bag.

** \-- 7.20AM -- Much brighter now. Still unfamiliar…-- **

Pollo was never the ‘smart’ one of the group. He wasn’t… stupid. Not really. Not exactly. But he wasn’t the ‘smartest’, so with figuring out their surroundings, he certainly wasn’t the most useful either.

Still, sometimes little things could be helpful, so Banica had him search around the ground. He didn’t see a lot, but there were some treasures scattered about. A pretty seashell here and there, and -- oh! A little vial. It matched his pendant, a bit -- maybe he could do something with it. Little tiny seashells, seaglass, and some pretty and soft sand… he filled it up, finally making another pendant with some twine.

… Uh oh, he’d gotten distracted again. But, still, he hung it around his neck proudly, head bobbing along as he bounded through this unknown land.

** \--8.00AM -- It’s getting cloudy. It looks like rain, but maybe rain will put out the fire. -- **

… All packed, and out the door immediately -- Rune patted himself down, making sure he wasn’t missing anything. Time to head for that place…

A white, sandy beach with a pretty red ocean. ‘The Devil’s Beach’, it was called, but it was a pretty place. He liked it there. He liked the seashells. He liked the smell of salt.

At least it let him be at peace with his thoughts, unlike Lyre.

Maybe he really was a demon… 

Either way, that was where he was headed. 

Still, something seemed off…

** \--8.30AM -- … It got foggy. -- **

Jeez, that Pollo. Where’d he wander off to?

Arte really had to be the more responsible twin, mm? Always, always gonna be the better one. Well, tch, if that was how it was, that was how it was.

… Still, she should maybe keep a better eye on that doof. As if on cue, Pollo bolted up to her and Banica.

“... Hey, Arte -- Ban-chan?”

“... What is it, Pollo?” The brunette reached a hand up to ruffle his hair. Ah -- Arte had to be next, then!

“Someone -- I saw somebody. I dunno where they’re from, though. It doesn’t look like there’s anyplace nearby…”

****  
  
  
  


** \--8.30AM -- Visibility low. Devil’s beach. -- **

Well, that made it tougher. Still, Rune could’ve sworn he’d seen someone in the distance, near the beach. Foreigners, maybe? Nobody from Falsifia went near Devil’s beach -- except him, of course. There were rumors, but, well…

_… he didn’t believe them._ Besides, it was pretty there.

So, if foreigners were there, then maybe he could make some friends before they got tainted by the city. At least, for a bit. Before they were told the lies that he’d been assigned.

Well, everyone had those Falsifia lies and half truths in towns, though. Lyre was ‘perfect’, people said. Same girl hit him just yesterday and scarred his face, so what was the truth…

Walking forwards, it’d be a shame not to meet them. These newcomers. Running, running -- he didn’t want to miss his chance.

“--_Um_… excuse me? Are you new around here?”

** \--8.31AM -- It’s hard to see, but…-- **

_ … So there it was. _

Face to face with a person -- someone they didn’t know.

Someone real.

Flesh and blood,

a person.

The three of them locked eyes on him the moment his voice released.

Pollo was the first to speak up.

“Yuuuup, that’s right! Came on that ship over there, but it’s crashed and burning now. See?”

Rune didn’t see, but, well, it was foggy, so…

“Well, um, let me be the first to welcome you three. This place is called -- Devil’s beach. You know, most of the people -- avoid this place.”

“...And yet, you’re here.” Arte said, cheeks puffing up as if she were a bird trying to intimidate. She folded her arms.

Banica patted her head, too.

Rune piped up, “Yes, well… I don’t exactly -- fit in with the others. And I don’t believe the rumors, anyway. A lot of what comes from Falsifia -- is a lie, of course. Ochastrated by --”

A mumble…

“What was that? I couldn’t hear.” Arte said, puffing still.

“Oh, um… don’t worry about it too much. It’s not important. If you’d like, I can -- show you around.”

Banica pursed her lips, deep in thought. There was the possibility of this stranger stabbing the three in the back -- though, if the other was being truthful, it didn’t seem like anyone else would come here. And besides, the three could pretty well take care of themselves. They were the dreaded Evil Food Eater Conchita, and her lovely, loyal servants, after all.

… Besides, this kid didn’t seem any older than Arte or Pollo, anyway. It was best to be cautious, nonetheless, but… 

“We accept your offer.” Banica said, standing at the front of the group, she nodded. 

Pollo clapped his hands together. “What a great honor! To show the incredible Ban-chan around...!”

...Adorable.

Rune beamed at the three of them. They were really going to let him, huh? Maybe they would be friends, even stll!

… But, there was a tour to commence, and no time to waste. Now to get back to the city…

...Oh, maybe Lyre would be nice, this Thursday. They had guests now, after all.

“Well, follow me, then!”

** \--8.45AM -- Cloudy. Chapel Falsifia de Lune. Front end. -- **

“Tell the council it’s a poor desicion,” a white-haired girl gritted sharp teeth, “After all, today is a Thursday. As they’re aware, I’m sure, this town will burn on a Thursday. Thus told by the prophecy, so long ago…”

“We’ve tried that, Lyre. They just aren’t willing to listen to reason.”

“Then tell them again, you complete fool!” Everytime -- worse than the last.

Lyre was sure something bad would happen.

Lyre was convinced this was the truth.

_ Lyre, Lyre, Liar -- _

It’d be something good this thursday.

** \--11.30AM -- It’s clearing up. Chapel Falsifia de Lune. Back end. -- **

“... And this is the chapel, of course. Chapel Falsifia de Lune, it’s the chapel, and everybody comes here. You know, they do a lot here. They do services, and hearings -- and the council meets here. There’s two sides to it, though.”

Banica and the twins listened intently -- he was lucky they’d chose to follow him. They were lucky, too, maybe.

Demons tied by fate?

They’d overheard the rumors during this time, after all.

This boy -- _Rune Falsifia_ \-- was the great-great grandson of the town’s founder, and the half-brother of the town’s current leader. Naturally, he knew much about this town.

But in addition to that, he was a ‘demon’.

In addition to that, the people hated him.

Banica pitied him, a bit. Pity, perhaps, but...

Well, perhaps they’d grow to befriend this pitiful child.

****  
  


“There’s the front facing side -- that’s were all of the public stuff happens. I’m not allowed there, ‘cuz I’m a _de_… I mean, I don’t take care of… that stuff.” He nods, surely they wouldn’t notice that little slip up! “And this back end is where my half sister and I… live. I know it’s not -- much, but feel free to make yourselves at home.”

They did so, choosing to relax for a moment, before --

**_SLAM!_** The crash of the door from behind. Tenseness crept into the room as the sound that resounded became none other than a woman’s voice...

“**RUNE**!” Lyre cried out, cheeks red, panting. Rage?

Wince. He’s hopeful. Hopeful, but… “What.. what is it?”

“_Thursday_.” She says. The emotion drains out of Rune’s face.

It’s Thursday.

Thursdays are the worst.

She drags him to the back.

The three can hear it -- the crack of a whip. The muffled cries.

When he comes back out, he’s got more bandages than before, and some of the ones that were pure white before have been stained red.

“_Demon._” Venom hisses from her voice as she shakes her head, leaving once again.

Thursdays are the worst.

_ Thursdays are the worst, but… _ ****

…  ** Well ** , maybe he’s started to believe that Lyre, a bit.

**  
**

Banica and the twins, though -- they know what they’re going to do.

That girl -- That _**Lyre**_.

_ Deserved whatever punishment was coming to her. _ ****  
  
  


** \--12PM -- A clear sky at noon. That sounds that echoes… Where does it come from?-- **

Unforgivable, that. **Unforgivable**, and so...

****  
  


_Ah…_ the clockworker’s lullaby resounds, this time in a new world.

_ Lu li la la la… _


	2. entrance ~small wish~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't want to be alone anymore," said the teacup, "I don't want to be alone, so can I have a friend?"  
And so, the world continues to turn.  
And so, the clock ticks and unease spreads...

The pieces came together, it seemed.

Red, and blue or green -- could never get along lest there be misery.

Lyre didn’t even acknowledge their guests beyond a passing glance. Though, perhaps that was — for the best, given.

“I’m sorry --” The boy shakes his head, “I mean— It’s -- I’m fine. Don’t… Worry about it, okay?”

Silence fills the room with a sweep of tension that makes him shift uncomfortably. Rune’s unaware.

Unaware of the pure, unfiltered rage the three have at that half sister of his.

To be completely fair -- He had no way of knowing. He didn’t know their past. He didn’t even know where they came from.

Banica’s utter disgust at negligent and abusive families was something he couldn’t be aware of, perhaps.

_ Tick. Tick. Tick. _

The clock on the wall.

Aside from that, the air was deafeningly quiet. You could cut through it with a knife, that.

Rune bolts off to make some tea for his visitors, who seethe in their seats. It’s a special kind of tea, he mumbles.

He returns with the kettle and some lovely cups, as well as a pot of sugar cubes.

Pollo was the one to break the silence, finally breaking his rage -- the empty expression turned to a small smile.

“-- Rune, can you tell us more bout the town? Like— do you know the past about it and stuff?”

The tension lifts for the moment.

Rune’s eyes glitter as he passes tea to the guests before finally taking a seat with his own cup, mixing 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 cubes into his drink. He excitedly begins.

“Yes! This is -- Falsifia, of course. I believe I mentioned that. We settled only a couple generations ago -- people didn’t… think there was anything out here, before. I don’t know if there was, but in addition to Devil’s Beach, there’s Vein Canal -- it runs just West of the city. The story goes that -- trying to get a ship through the Devil’s Sea is impossible without crashing, and even our ancestors crashed -- so they built a canal after settling the town and growing crops, to make sea-bound ships… function better.” He chuckles, an innocent smile, “Though, I guess it’s still not perfect.”

The twins look at Banica with a glitter in  _ their  _ eyes.

She merely sips her tea -- an interesting flavor, noted.

“Ah, if you’re wondering about the tea -- it’s made from a plant that only grow locally. It’s supposed to be ‘as filling as a meal’, and ‘gifted by the angel of temperance’, though I believe that last bit is a farce. There are lots of lies, but angels don’t exist.”

Banica simply smiles, “Of course not.”

But perhaps she knows there’s an ounce of truth to it.

Given her own past pact.

Oddly enough, though, she’s not poorly affected by the tea. In fact, it’s quite enjoyable -- a favorite of the gluttonous demon within her, perhaps.

‘Temperance’? Pah.

Virtuous people --  _ they’re  _ what don’t exist. No one can be so pure.

As clearly shown by the people who claimed to be.

Pollo and Arte smiled softly into their cups. The gentle warmth of the tea and it’s filling nature -- it was just what they needed after a long journey.

“I figured you might -- be hungry, since you -- just got here, after all. And the tea is a specialty of ours, so--!” Rune softly glanced towards the three. Banica gestured for him to sit.

“It’s lovely.” She states.

“Ban-chan’s right, you know.” Arte beams.

“Yeah, Rune-Rune, it’s super tasty tea!” And Pollo pumps his fist in the air while taking another sip and dangling his legs back and forth. “You better make more for us another time.”

… Rune can’t help but giggle. He’s never met such kind people, he thinks.

Maybe he has, but he doesn’t remember.

Either way, it's good company, and he likes them lots.

“Oh, so-- I don’t mean to pry, but --” He’s curious, “I’d like to know a little bit about you three, if that’s okay.”

Over tea, maybe it’ll be alright.

“Well,” It’s Arte that starts, actually, fingers trailing along the porcelain tea cup. “We’re travellers, for starts, as you can tell. We come from -- you’ve likely never heard of it, but -- the Beelzenian Empire. Though, actually, Pollo and I are from -- well, that doesn’t matter, I guess.”

She takes a sip, and Pollo continues.

“We’re Ban-chan’s servants -- though -- I’ll tell you a secret about it later!”

Banica takes a long sip of her tea, practically draining the cup near empty before laying her hands with the cup in her lap.

“We’ve come in search of unique foods.” She states plainly.

“Oh! So you’re connoisseurs, then? I suppose it’s just as well I provided the tea first, then.”

“Ban-chan is!” The twins cry out in unison.

Rune smiles. “We’ve -- apparently got a lot of strange foods in this town. I’ll take you about the market later, if you’d like.” 

The three look at him and nod.

“Of course.” Banica says, sipping the last drop from her tea. Rune offers to pour another cup -- she, naturally, accepts.

Even with his life, perhaps -- he can be contented, just being around these three.

Maybe, just maybe, Rune will be allowed happiness after all.

… Later comes. They decide they’ll indulge only a little bit this time. Pollo and Arte look to each other, and state jokingly, “Maybe the tea really did affect her.”

The market is open air— not, of course, including the restaurants featuring their own unique dishes.

Fruits and vegetables they’d never seen — strange animals, too. Rune explains something called Scorpio soup to them — it’s not made with real scorpion, but a distant, more potent cousin of theirs. A lot of the dishes are highly foreign to even the great Banica. To be expected in a new world, she supposes.

This was exactly what she was looking forward to. Quite a few goodies are gotten before they settle with what they’ve gotten and opt to find a place to rest for the night.

Rune likes them, he really does. He’d like them to stay over, but he’d never say so — that would be greedy of him, to eat their time like that. He thinks on what would be the best lodging and offers to show them there.

Though, it’s only really best because the people there don’t scream him away for merely existing.

“Illulu? Helloooo?” He calls out, cracking the door open, only to be greeted with—

“Ah! Little Rune. You out running errands again?” The voice of a young woman who exudes confidence booms towards the door. 

“I’m not that little anymore— oh, not exactly… I have guests for you, see?” Rune laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

‘Illulu’ smiles, gesturing around.

“Well, how about that! Welcome, of course. I’m utterly charmed,” she waves a hand, “The name’s Illuvia Luna, I own the place. Do you have a preference of room type?”

Arte and Pollo look at Banica. She raises a hand to her mouth, before asking— “Where is closest to the kitchen?”

A small hum, she ponders, and then...

Illuvia laughs, gesturing for them to follow, giving a small wave to Rune.

He can’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please help m

**Author's Note:**

> just 4 demons hanging out, as u do


End file.
